The Stupid Bet!
by NaluSunshine
Summary: Natsu make a bet if he can make Lucy Heartfilia fall in love with him after 3 months he will win against Gray and the others. Who is Lucy Heartfilia? A new transfer student to Fairy Tail High School, book worm who loves writing so much. Will Natsu win or lose the bet?
1. Chapter 1

Natsu make a bet if he can make Lucy Heartfilia fall in love with him after 3 months he will win against Gray and the others. Who is Lucy Heartfilia? A new transfer student to Fairy Tail High School, book worm who loves writing so much. Will Natsu win or lose the bet? Let's find out!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Fairy Tail's characters. I only own the story.**

* * *

**~X~X~X~**

"Goddammit iced princess! Why wouldn't you wake me up?" Natsu groaned and ran as fast as he could before the school gate is closing. Panting for a moment, he then took a deep breath and look at his phone.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Only 5 minutes left!" He cursed under his breath and continues to run to his classroom. Fortunately for him, his classroom is not that far.

He then looked again at the time while running; he widened his eyes when he had only 3 minutes left to get his _precious ass_ to the class.

"AHHH! I'm gonna die!" He groaned in frustration. "The demon is gonna kill me!"

Natsu didn't look in front of him and accidentally bumped onto someone and both of them knocked onto floor.

"Fuck! Can't this day get any better?" He cursed again and saw his phone lying on the floor beside him and picked it up before shoving it back into one of his pocket.

"I'm late! I'm late!" He quickly stood up and dusted his pants, he heard someone moaned in pain. _A girl_ he thought but didn't care to look who he bumped onto and just left the girl behind.

"Oh God! I made it!" Natsu panted and glared at his bestfriend, Gray Fullbuster who smirked at him.

"Wow! You're early flame-brain." Gray said in sarcasm, clapping his hands in the air. "Congrats."

"Thanks to you for not waking me up," Natsu put his back away and took his seat. He looked around cautiously to see that the _demon_ is not in the class yet. "Hey, where is Erza?"

"Someone said she has to take care something. Transfer student matters." Gray replied.

"Oh I see."

Natsu felt grateful that Erza is not there yet, thanks to transfer student. One time before, he was only 1 minute late coming to the class and guess what happened next? It was a _disaster_. It was a _complete hell_ of a week for him. Erza punished him to write _'I won't be late even if it's just a minute'_ a book each day, monitored his behavior for a week and he doesn't want to go through that hell again.

"Good morning everyone, welcome back to school!" A male teacher came in and closed the door. It was Gildarts, their homeroom teacher this year AGAIN.

"I always give you something do to on your 1st day today. However, today you are free to do nothing."

All the students in the class cheered and giving high five to each other except Natsu.

"Why do we have the same old man as our homeroom teacher again?" Natsu groaned and slammed his head on the table.

Everyone went silent and stared at Natsu intensely without him realizing.

"What the heck flame-brain? Can't you read the mood right now?" Gray whispered and nudged harshly at his arm.

Gildarts slowly walked towards Natsu's table and stood in front of him. "Natsu. I see you are very happy to see me."

Natsu shivered and had a very bad feeling as he lifted his head to see Gildarts.

_AH SHIT! Me and my darn mouth! Why do I said it out loud?! There is no way he would give—_

"I guess I really need to give few assignments for your first day guys. Please give everything by tomorrow to Erza everyone." Gildarts smirked devilishly before leaving the class.

_HE WOULD! OH FUC-_

"DAMN YOU NATSU!" Everyone yelled at him at once, feeling irritated.

* * *

**~X~X~X~ : HOME**

"AHHHH! I didn't have time to chill on my 1st day of school." Natsu dragging his lazy feet away to his room and threw away his bag on the table. "Who the heck gives an essay 30 pages to finish on the 1st day of school and submit by next day? Man I should just apply for college for those 30 damn pages!"

"Yeah right, it's your fault we have this god damn assignment!" Gray sneered at him unpleasantly. Not wanting to argue with him, Natsu just closed the door and went to his bed.

He looked at his ceiling and trying to figure out how to finish his work.

_Damn that old geezer!_

Not wanting to think about his work, he took a nap for a while and pulled his phone from his pocket to check the time.

"What the heck?" Natsu's jaws dropped down as he looked at the phone. He immediately sat at the edge of his bed, scratching his head in confuse.

"This is not mine. I mean the phone brand is the same as mine but not the wallpaper!" He looked at it again thoroughly. "What the hell is this?"

Natsu chuckled in disbelief looking at it. Pink wallpaper with glittery design on both sides and in the middle of picture, there is a white creature looks like a snowman with horn-like nose. _Weird_ he thought.

"Is this Olaf from Frozen?" He questioned himself and nearly had a heart attack when suddenly the phone began to ring.

He looked at it. There's no ID. Just numbers but not any kind of numbers. It **_HIS_** phone numbers. He didn't hesitate to pick it up.

"_Hello?" _A girl's voice can be heard over it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello minna-san. I'm sorry if I did any mistakes for the last chapter. English is not my first language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Fairy Tail's characters. I only own the story.**

**Please kindly leave some reviews. **

* * *

"_Hello?" _A girl's voice can be heard over it.

"YOU! YOU STOLE MY PRECIOUS PHONE!" Natsu stood up, started to walk around mindlessly and accused the girl.

"_Excuse_ me?" The girl replied, seems shocked for the accusation.

"Give it back you thief!"

"_I'm not thief! I didn't steal any phone! If I stole yours, I wouldn't be calling with you right now!"_

"What the hell are you talking about?"

He could hear a soft sigh from the girl, _"I think you took my phone by accident, when we bumped each other this morning. Remember? Can I have it back please?"_

Natsu became silent for a moment, and recalling the scene where he just took off with the phone without looking at it. Well, he look at it but thought the phone was his for sure.

"Shit. That was you?"He smacked his head after sudden realization."Wait, how did you manage to open my phone? My phone is locked. Did you hack my phone?"

"_How dare you said that! I did not do anything! I just have to put your name in it. Natsu Dragneel? And who in their right mind put his names on their wallpaper?"_

"YOU REALLY ARE A THIEF!" Natsu exclaimed, making the girl gasped.

_"How many times do I have to tell you?! I'm not a thief. I just want my phone back!"_ Natsu quickly moved away the phone from his ear, afraid he might go deaf.

_Damn this girl is so loud as hell!_

"God! Stop yelling thief and why do you even have pink wallpaper in addition of Olaf in it? What's Frozen supposed to be blue?" Natsu out of curious asked her anyway.

_"Ugh! It's not Olaf! It's a plushie called Plue! It's the most adorable thing to hug and why do I have pink wallpaper? It's because I love pink! Why do I even bother to tell you about this? I don't even know you!" _The girl stopped ranted for a while and continued again.

_"Never mind, I don't even like pink colour anymore starting from today because you have pink hair."_

"What? Why you even involve my hair in this? Wait a minute. How did you even know I have pink hair?" Surprised by her words and the remember she knew his password.

"Goddammit, I knew it. I should have changed my password before." He paused for a while and panicked. Cold sweat started to form on his forehead.

"Shit, shit! I'm so screwed! Hey thief! Don't go around checking my gallery alright? Or did you check it?!" He was afraid that the girl scanned through his **_sexually-so-good-stuffs_** album.

"_I didn't!" _The girl replied and teased him. _"Or did I? Oh you boys sure love this kind of stuffs"_

Natsu chocked out and coughed. "No no no. You can't do that and that wasn't me. It was my housemate that sent it to me. I know nothing about that not so good stuff! I'm innocent." He faked his laughed to convince her.

There, Natsu felt embarrassed, convincing the girl who is just some kind of stranger and frustratingly wondering why he would explain things to her as she is not his girlfriend. He earned chuckled from the girl which made him confuse.

He couldn't imagine if it's Erza was the one who hold his phone right now and it made him shivered on that thought. He might be in infinite hell right now.

"I swear to God! Please, please. Just don't check that one. You can check the other things! Please don't send to anyone especially Erza."

Natsu hit his head after mentioning Erza's name. _I'm making it worse. _He thought.

_"Awww, who is this Erza? Your girlfriend? Maybe I should sent the whole album to her. She will love it. What do you say? Still like to call me a thief? Hmm_—?_"_

"No! Please not her! Please! I'm sorry! I will do anything for you. Please" He's on his knees now, begging even though the girl is not in-front of him. Chanting the word _'sorry'_ to the girl.

She laughed again at him. "_I'm kidding Natsu, I didn't check anything in your precious phone. Just your picture." _Before Natsu could respond, he could feel heat rising his cheeks. _"And you look handsome by the way."_

"I— ugh I— Well I.." Natsu stammered upon her words making him like an idiot. "You look beautiful too" were the only words that he could think of, making the girl short laughed again.

_"Stop being ridiculous Natsu. My phone is locked. You don't even know my password or my face." _She teased him more again._ "Aww Natsu why are you being so nervous all the sudden?"_

_"_Shut up weirdo! I'm not nervous." Natsu could sense that she tried so hard again not to laugh again for his idiocy.

_"Well, I will give your phone and get mine tomorrow. Okay?_ _What class you are in?" _

"Umm FT S Class."

"_Oh! I see, so you are in one of the smart-ass class." _The girl said, don't know whether she's mocking him or not but for sure it seems she was impressed by him which made him smile a little.

"Nah, don't get me started with it. I don't even know why am I ending up in that class. First day of school, now I got a lot of homework to be done." Natsu sighed, forgetting his moment for being so silly.

"_Really? What kind of homework?" _She spoke in high pitch.

"Why are you sound so excited? Ugh, never mind. I have written assignments." Natsu waited for her to react. "Hello? You still there?"

"_Umm.. If you want, I can help you with that. Only if you want to." _The girl offered.

"Really?!" He had high hope but then paused, feeling a bit skeptical about this girl. "Wait, you are not scammer right?"

"_Natsu relax, stop doubting me and why would I scam you using your phone and you're holding_ my_ phone now. Did you forget?"_

Natsu face-palmed himself of his stupidity. "No, of course not." Defending himself. _I did forget._ "Wait! Don't you have anything to do right now?" He questioned the girl for helping unknown people like him.

_"Not really, just helping some idiot"_

"Who are you calling idiot?!"

_"OH! Looks like you don't need my help. Okay then. What was her name again?" _Intimidating him with her voice. _"Erza is it?"_

"WAIT! Okay. Stop it already." This girl really ticked off his nerve. However if it's not for his phone and assignments. He would just gladly to throw the girl's phone away.

"Okay fine, just help me will ya?" Sighed, feeling defeated and went to search the assignments in his back.

* * *

**~X~X~X~ : After few hours later.**

"GAH! I'm done, my fingers hurt and I can't believe I'm done writing these stupid assignments." Natsu retorted as he threw far the paper away. Stretching his arms in the air. "How can you love this kind of stuff weirdo? Writing is stupid!"

"_Hey! Don't call it stupid. I love writing 'cause it's fun and books! OH I love books! All kind of books even the fairy tale one!" _She giggled softly and making Natsu grinned from ear to ear, finding this bubbly girl interesting after few hours calling.

"Yeah right, weirdo."

_"Hey, don't call me that. I have name you know!"_ Just by sentence, he knew this girl now, pouting her lips when he called her weirdo.

"Aren't you cute one?"

_"Natsu, I told you before you don't know my face_—" Natsu cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah I don't know your face and bla bla bla" He made fun of the girl and laughed. "Not that weirdo. What I mean by that is you have cute personality."

_"W_—_what? No! Stop it!" _Stuttering after he gave her compliment.

"I bet you're pouting your lips now. Am I right weirdo?" He snickered.

_"NO! I'm not. Why would I do that?" _

"Yeah right, I can tell you liar." He replied, simply know the girl felt embarrassed by him as she keeping on denying what he said.

He glanced at the phone, looking at the time before bringing back to his ear.

_It's near midnight already. __What am I thinking? Talking to a girl without knowing her name?_

"Okay. Now for the important part."

_"Important part? I thought you have done your work just now?" _

"Not that one you weirdo."

_"Stop calling me weirdo Natsu!" _

_This girl is annoying but now I really wish I could see what this girl's doing now. _

"Listen weirdo. It's been several hours already and I forgot to ask but what's your nam—" Natsu was cut off when someone knocked his door. He told her to wait for him for a moment and went to open the door.

"What do you want iced princess?" As he opened the door, leaving a small gap for him to see his friend.

"I'm going to the club now. You're coming or not? The others are waiting for us." Gray said.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm coming! Stop being such a drag." He responded lazily and closed the door. Natsu really wants to talk to this girl however he never skip an opportunity when going to the club to meet his friends.

"_Is that your friend?" _Natsu looked at the phone and responded.

"Yeah, the annoying iced princess."

"_And you guys going to the club? Aren't you too young to go?"_

"It's a special club for students of Fairy Tail?" Natsu rose an eyebrow. "You should know this if you go to our school."

"_S—sorry. I didn't know.. I'm new actually.." _She hesitated.

Natsu wanted to ask her about her being new as he didn't understand by what she meant but prevented when an unbelievable question was threw to him._ "Who is iced princess? Your girlfriend?"_

He widened his eyes and shouted at her. "Are you crazy? I'm not into that kind of stuff with him! Iced princess is my housemate. He loves cold that's why I called him that and God I don't have a girlfriend."

Natsu stopped, realizing that the last sentence isn't really necessary for him to tell her.

"I'm sorry for shouting." He apologized to her.

_"It;s okay. I'm just teasing you. I heard your friend's voice. It's nice to someone to live with.." _Natsu felt sadness in her voice.

"You live alone?"

"_Yup. Sadly, I lived on my own."_

"You didn't apply to Fairy Tail girls dorm?"

"_Nopeee.."_

"But you have friends right? Or not?" Natsu knew he shouldn't ask this kind of question. _Of course she has some friends. Right?_

_"Ummm.."_ The girl hesitated to answer his question. _"Is it really bad if I said 'no'?" _

"Wow, you must be bad at socialize with people weirdo." He couldn't believe this kind of people exist in this world.

"_No, I'm not!" _

"I think you lived under the rock." Natsu exclaimed in amuse.

"_M-maybe. Maybe I did..." _The girl muttered but enough for him to hear it, but he shrugged and didn't ask why for it.

The girl didn't say anything back after a while, making Natsu felt guilty. She must be depressed by his words. But somehow, he had a great idea crossing his mind, grinned and took a deep breath before saying it.

"Okay. Since you helped me with the assignments. I will give you something special."

"_Something special?"_

"Yes. Just for you. It's a surprise for you and I have never ever done this before to anyone else. It's your lucky day weirdo!" She giggled which enough for Natsu to tell she weren't sad anymore. "You are ready?"

_"Surprise me then." _She sounded very excited.

"My surprise is I will let myself to become your first friend. Let me do this properly." He cleared his throat and using a very deep voice. "Hi there, my name is the Almighty Dragon, Natsu Dragneel and I'm here to be your 1st friend."

The girl burst out laughing and telling him how his words made her cried a bit.

_"Almighty Dragon? HAHAH! You're so lame Natsu." _She replied while begging him to stop making her laugh.

"Don't laugh at me, I love dragon. Don't make fun of it!" Natsu rolled his eyes away as she still felt amuse by him. "I swear if you don't stop laughing, you're gonna get it tomorro-"

"Flame-brain!" Natsu stopped when he heard Gray shouted an started to crazily banging his door again. "I swear to God. If you didn't come here in a minute. I will call Erza to break your damn door!"

"Yeah! Yeah! I know! I'm coming!" He sighed, not wanting to hang up on her actually. "Well weirdo, I have to go now." He responded, trying to avoid sound of disappointment in his voice.

_"It's okay and it's already getting late Mr. Almighty Dragon and I think you should have an adventure with iced princess before he gets mad. You know it's wrong for making a princess waited for you." _

"Trust me, he's not that kind of princess. Ugh.. I shouldn't have said those words to you.." Shaking his head lightly.

"_I will see you tomorrow in your class after end of the day? Don't go back and wait for me okay?" _Natsu hummed _yes_ and proceed to change his school clothes to causal one, but still had the phone near his ear.

"_Good night Natsu" _

"Good night to you too weirdo." He said gently.

"_Umm Natsu—?"_ She called his name as he about to end the call.

"Yeah? What is it?" He whispered, anticipating and smile lit up on his face on the next thing she said to him.

"_Thank you for the surprise and thank you for not making me feel alone. I will see you tomorrow." _The girl ended the call quickly before he could say anything to her and that is enough to make his heart skip a beat.

"Sure, weirdo." He smiled, scanning the pink wallpaper with his eyes.

He quickly opened the door before Gray could curse him for being late.

"What took you so long? Why are you smiling like an idiot? Have you lost your mind?" Natsu just smiled, ignored him upon the questions and started to walk side by side with Gray to the front door. Suddenly he stopped after he realized something was off.

"Oh no!"

"What is it now?" Gray sounded pretty annoyed by his sudden action.

"Ah shit! I forgot something." Natsu face-palmed himself, leaving Gray wondering on what he talked about. **"I didn't even ask her name."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Fairy Tail's characters. I only own the story.**

**Please kindly leave some reviews.**

* * *

**~X~X~X~ : the next day, in school. (First period)**

"Okay everyone, since Erza is still not around. She will be back after lunch. In the meantime, I need you to submit your assignment to me now." Gildarts announced making everyone in the room groaned, except Natsu.

Gildarts watched and smiled evilly at Natsu and already thought one of few punishments for him to do such as cleaning the bathroom using a toothbrush only, making his inner demon laughing.

"Okay Natsu where is your—" Gildarts about to ask his work but Natsu already put it at his table, much early than everyone else and went back to his seat.

Gildarts averted his eyes from Natsu to the paper and to Natsu again. Bringing up the paper to his face and checked everything. He slammed it on his table, getting everyone's attention to him.

"You!" Gildarts yelled and pointed at him in disbelief. "Are able to finish this?"

Everyone in the class seems shocked to acknowledge he was able to finish on time.

"Yeah, what's wrong sensei?" He smirked innocently while putting his hand behind his head. "I see some disappointment in your eyes, what was that?"

"Okay everyone. Open you book and turn to page—" Gildarts ignored him and started the new lesson.

"Cat got his tongue." Gray whispered to Natsu. "Nice. How did you even finish those assignments? I barely sleep doing it after going to the club."

"An angel just saved my life." Natsu grinned from ear to ear.

* * *

**~X~X~X~ : (lunch time)**

Natsu and Gray were on their way to their class after having lunch in cafeteria. He enthusiastically told Gray about what happened to him last night with mysterious girl he called weirdo.

"So you're saying this angel or this so called weirdo took your phone?" Gray said in curious tone. "So you like this girl? You want her as your girlfriend?"

Natsu choke on his water. "What—?" He coughed. "When did I say that?"

"You seem happy when you tell me about her." Gray shrugged his shoulders.

"I am happy but not to that point where I like her more than that beside I just spoke to her last night." Natsu replied, rolling his eyes away and throwing his unfinished water bottle into nearest trash can.

"Yeah, few hours talking without knowing her name…"

"Shut up iced princess! I forgot okay. I will ask her name later."

Suddenly Natsu stopped his movement as his waist was wrapped by two tiny arms and he felt something soft behind his back. "Natsu-sama! It's been a long time! I miss you."

_Oh no. Not this girl again._

Natsu quickly spun around and held the girl's shoulders, preventing her from hugging him again. "T-touka, it's you. What are you doing here?" He said nervously at the girl that wearing two dark grey ribbons in her hair.

"I didn't go to school yesterday. Did you notice that Natsu-sama? You did? I miss you too! Let's go out together sometimes. Or we can hang out later at the Fairy Tail club."

She leaned at him; one of her hands began slowly making her way to his upper torso and went to unwrap his scaly white scarf around his neck.

Natsu was being alert, without thinking twice grabbed her hand away from his scarf. He didn't like it if someone touched it without his consent.

"Never touch my scarf." Natsu looked at her irritated, accidentally grabbing her hand tightly. "Why are you being so persistent Touka. Just leave me alone."

"Natsu-sama, that hurts." She said, flinched making Natsu realized his action and voluntary release her hand.

"But I like it when you're being rough to me." Using her seductive tone and biting her lower lips which made him felt horrified even more.

"Gray. Help me!" Natsu mouthed and Gray laughed at Touka for being lovey-dovey towards his friend. "Seriously Gray, get me the hell out of here!"

"Natsu-sama, please look at me now~" Touka softly touched Natsu's cheek making him shivered in fear.

"Eheem.. Touka, I believe flame-brain can't accompany you tonight due to some circumstances."

"Circumstances? What kind?" Natsu saw Touka raised an eyebrow as she asked Gray, seems to know that it was a lie.

"Umm he.. Umm.. Well.." Gray scratching his head and neck, looking around and trying to think of something and finally snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah! He has to do 30 pages of assignment."

_This stupid iced princess! It's not exactly a lie, I really did 30 pages but..Ugh.._

_There's no way in this girl gonna believe that! Now I have to think another reason to run away._

"Guess I won't be coming if Natsu-sama is not there." She replied sadly.

_HOHO SHE BELIEVED IT?! That was easy._

"But I can help you Natsu-sama. After that we can do something in your bed while being shirtless" She squealed happily as a naughty smile crept on her face.

"Taking of your scarf before that~" Natsu grabbed her hand again and sighed. The next he did was running away with Gray from Touka while she screamed , closing her eyes and swearing at Gray.

They ran about few minutes and stopped to catch their breath.

"For once, your stripping habit didn't drive me insane." Natsu said as both of them panting while sitting down on the floor having their back near the wall.

Gray already wore his clothes after accidentally flashed himself in front of her. Touka looked traumatized when she saw his body naked from head to toe. She even screamed for preferring to see Natsu's naked body over him when they sprinted away.

"Why—" Gray inhaled. "didn't you reject her—" Gray exhaled. "dumbass?"

"I did! Like million times! She's just made out of rock." Natsu groaned and removed his white scarf and started to wrap it around his head.

"She wants to get into your pants dude." Gray finally catching his breath.

"Don't say another word."

"She wants you naked. Not me."

"I thank you for taking my place." Natsu replied sarcastically.

"This is why you should get a girlfriend."

"Says the one who doesn't have girlfriend yet."

"Are you mocking me?" Gray irritatedly loosen his tie.

"Hell yeah you bet." Natsu cracked his knuckles as grabbed Gray's collar. Both of them nearly argue until they heard a voice of Satan.

"Natsu-sama~~ Where are youuu? Why are you being so meann~"

"Oh shit!" They both said in unison.

"Damn, we're not done about this Gray. Meet you in the class." Natsu increased his pace, leapt across the narrow corridor until he groaned in pain when he landed on his butt.

"Shit! Why do I keep bumping onto someone?" He looked in front of him was a blonde girl which in the same position as him, holding a book near her chest.

She wore different uniform from his school which made Natsu wondered why she ended up there. They both got up together at the same time and the girl dusted her skirt and looked at him.

"Natsu-samaaa, are you here?"

"Oh man I don't have time for this." Natsu hit his forehead and girl looked at him confusedly.

He knew he didn't have time to explain what just happened to the girl. He sighed and quickly grabbed the blonde's wrist. "Sorry but you need to come with me."

"What are you doin—" Natsu interrupted her, shutting her mouth with his index finger.

"Shhhh. She's coming. Come." Natsu dragged her into one of empty class room. Looking around in panic, he only thought of one possible place to hide. One of the worst possible scenarios for him.

_Under the desk._

Still holding the girl's wrist with him as he nervously fixed his eyes towards her, afraid that the blonde might scream when he tried to hide them both.

"Don't scream please. Trust me you don't want to deal with her." He went towards the teacher's desk, moving the chair away, knelling down and hide under it, pulling her onto his lap, making her yelped. "Shit! She's coming!"

"W-who is coming?" She whispered slowly, tilting her head.

"Natsu-sama? Are you here?" Touka said loudly and she was still outside of the corridor.

"That girl." Natsu mouthed to her, pulling teacher's chair towards them to hide their body. "Shit!" He hissed silently as he heard the room's door opened."Sorry but I need you come closer"

"W-what?" She mouthed and blinking her eyes.

He heard Touka's footstep getting near, making him pulled the girl closer to his chest.

His chin on her head while his hand roamed aimlessly in her wavy blonde hair. He could smell sweet scent of strawberry and vanilla coming from her not to strong, not to faint.

He thanked to God because the girl brought a thick book to separate between his space and her.

Natsu's heart beating fast, his breathing became uneven, hoping that Touka wouldn't find him under the desk. Much to Natsu surprise, the girl he held didn't struggle and just kept quiet.

"Where could he be? He's not here.." Touka sounded disappointed, walking away from their area and closed the door making Natsu sighed in relief but he waited for few minutes, afraid she might heard them.

_Okay, great she's gone now._

"I'm awfully sorry—" Natsu whispered and turned his head, looking at the girl he embraced. His eyes widened and his cheeks flushed red as he realized his face just inches away from her.

A pink flush crept across her cheeks as well and he immediately let her go. Pushing the teacher's chair away with one of his feet which was a bad move, making the girl stumbled backward on the solid ground while pulling him too.

Like he did before he thanked to God because of the book separate the space between them because now he was on top of her.

Feeling her chest rise and fall as she breathed and her cheeks were still red as before, maybe even redder than before as Natsu realized he almost kissed her if it wasn't for the book blocking their way.

The nervous fluttering in his stomach kicked up as he suddenly realized how inappropriate their positions were. He moved away backward from her, standing on his feet.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

He offered his hand to her, helping her to get up. "No, it's not your fault. I was the one who grabbed you."

"I.. Umm thank you for not screaming back there." Gazing away from her. His face was red as tomato now. "Look I didn't mean to drag you into this but that girl keeps on following me."

The blonde didn't respond to what he said until he realized he was still holding one of her hand and slowly let go of it. "Again I'm sorry."

"I-it's okay." Shyly covering half of her face with her book, her brown eyes locked with him and averted away from him.

Natsu could feel her cheeks were red as roses even though he couldn't see it. Making what she did very cute and adorable in Natsu's mind.

"You okay?" Natsu questioned her. She slightly nodded her head, constantly flustered around him but failed to hide from him.

"Your hair smells nice by the way." He blurted. He wanted to slap himself afterward, maybe the girl will frown and think of him as some kind of creepy bastard.

"Sorry— I didn't mean like that. I just—" He waved his hands dramatically which made her giggled softly. "I mean it's the truth your hair smells nice but.. GAH! What am I saying now?" All the sudden he felt nervous, blubbering like an idiot.

Still giggling and covering her face, he averted his eyes to something and tried to change conversation. His eyes landed on the title of the book she held and pointed at it.

_Astronomy, Star Lore & Legend._

"That some thick book you got there. You like reading?" Scratching the back of his head.

"Yes, I love it a lot." She slowly lowered down the book from her face and smiled sweetly to him, making his heart melt when he sees her face.

"Yeah, because of that thick book, I didn't get a chance to kiss such a beautiful lady." She blinked at him, looking a little perplexed for a while and covered her face with book again.

_Holy. Shit. Can I just die in a hole now?_

At the very moment he wished he could take it back without embarrassing himself "Ahh I should stop talking now. My darn mouth."

His words making her laughed again. Her giggles filled his ears like a sweet symphony.

_The way she laughs, where did I hear that before?_

He noticed her uniform again this time. She was wearing different uniform, lavender colored mixed with white short skirt and black blazer with key-shape buttons.

"You're not from here?" She shook her head lightly.

"I'm new actually." She smiled again to him. "You know I love books even the fairy tale one."

"Yeah, I can see that." He raised his eyebrow at the girl, something about her words didn't seems right to him. "Sorry can you repeat what you said just now?"

_I heard that one before, where or is it just my imagination?_

Tilting his head, looking from her head to toes."Hmmm do I know you? Have we met before?"Before she could respond the school bell rang indicating that lunch time is over.

"Oh shit! I have to go now. Erza will kill me if I'm late." Natsu went to the door and said something before he left her. "Nice to meet you and I'm Natsu by the way."

Natsu sprinted his way to his classroom. He panted while holding his chest and went to his seat. He saw Gray was already sitting next to his table.

"You got lucky running away from Touka this time." Tapping his friend's shoulder in a proud manner. Natsu immediately pushed his hand away in annoyed.

"Shut up. Don't mention her name again." Natsu looked around in the class, trying to detect someone. "The heck? Erza still not here?"

"Nope, still busy I guess."

Natsu felt a little regret, leaving the blonde girl behind and groaned when something flashed through his mind. "Oh snap! Not again."

"What? What now? Did Touka caught you earlier?"

"No. Not that! I can't believe I'm so stupid, why I didn't ask her name?" He groaned, sracthing his hair and slamming his head on the table.

"You met her already? That 'weirdo' girl?"

"No, not her. This was another one. Just now." He exclaimed. "She was how should I say? She's different. Seems like I know her but I don't." Shy tone could be heard from Natsu, making Gray wanted to vomit.

"You're a crazy bastard for having three girlfriends at once." Gray teased him, making him glared at him. "I really need to knock some sense in your head."

Soon enough they both started their usual friendly fight, throwing the books, papers, bags and everything that got between their ways. Their friends supported their fight as an entertainment.

Natsu threw a book with his might at Gray but avoided it. Unfortunately, the book flew to someone else. It was scarlet-haired girl, the book landed on her face before falling to the ground.

Everyone's faces were in horror when they realized it was the demon of hell, Erza Scarlet.

She touched her head and without using sixth sense, everyone could felt the dark aura coming from her.

"All of you. Sit. NOW." All of them gulped due to her deadly glare, making all the students went back to their seat, some of them still whispered ticking off Erza's nerves.

"Quiet you fool!" She looked again at the door and towards us again while pointing her arm towards the door. "Meet our new friend guys."

A waist length wavy blonde hair girl shyly came into the class, standing beside Erza and looking at the ground.

"Hello everyone, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you all." She made eye contact with everyone in the class and flashed a sweet smile that gives some girls in awe and boys just being boys with them started to whistle.

Gray watched his friend's behavior and aware Natsu was too shocked to talk after noticing her presence. Gray finally got the idea that this was the girl Natsu talked about. As for Natsu, he couldn't believe this girl was the transfer student that they mentioned yesterday.

**The one that he forgot to ask what her name was.**

* * *

**Author's note - Hello minna-san, yeah I know you know that _girl_ and this chapter is lacking NALU moment T_T Please forgive me :( There will be more NALU moment starting in the next chapter :) And about the bet, I might post it in next chapter or the next two chapters. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. **

**Thank you, please do leave some reviews. So I will know what to do for the rest of the story. No worries, I have written the next chapter. Just need to edit and proofread again and again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Fairy Tail's characters. I only own the story.**

**Please kindly leave some reviews.**

* * *

**_Previously:_**

_A waist length wavy blonde hair girl shyly came into the class, standing beside Erza and looking at the ground._

_"Hello everyone, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you all." She made eye contact with everyone in the class and flashed a sweet smile that gives some girls in awe and boys just being boys with them started to whistle._

_Gray watched his friend's behavior and aware Natsu was too shocked to talk after noticing her presence. Gray finally got the idea that this was the girl Natsu talked about. As for Natsu, he couldn't believe this girl was the transfer student that they mentioned yesterday._

_The one that he forgot to ask what her name was._

* * *

"Welcome to Fairy Tail High!" All the students in the class started to clap and celebrate. The students threw some of questions to her, making the class's atmosphere looked chaos.

"Where are you from? What school do you went to?" Girl with blue-haired, wearing orange bandana questioned her.

"Umm… I'm not really from here and—" She was about to say but cut off.

"What's your hobby? I like training because I'm a real man!" A white-haired stood up on his table and pounded his chest. Erza saw this and quickly took one of the chalks and hit him on his head like a speed of light making the Lucy shocked.

"Behave you all." Erza glared at the students and averted her gaze to Lucy and smiled. "You can continue Lucy."

"Well… Umm.." She stuttered, for a moment she forgot what was the question. "Oh I like to.."

"Your hair looks nice bunny girl, what saloon did you go to?" A man with black spiky hair with visible studs on his face asked her.

"Bunny girl?" She stepped away a little, hitting the black board. Feeling anxious because she's never been in front of these many people in her life. Erza was about to blow everyone away for scaring her.

Natsu realized Lucy looked panicked and smacked his table, everyone stopped what they were doing and watched him being annoyed.

"Shut up you all. You're scaring her." He said and his hands behind his head. "Can't you guys just leave the girl in peace?"

"Yes, Natsu is right. All of your questions are nonsense." Gray scoffed and Natsu nodded in agreement. "Lucy right?" Gray watched her and in soft tone while smiling.

"Yes "

"Erza can I ask her one more question? This one she really cannot ignore." Gray looked at Erza, asking for her consent and she hesitated but nodded.

"Ehem. Lucy."

"Y-yes?" She was tilting her head, waiting for Gray's question.

"My friend here—" Gray grabbed one of Natsu's shoulder and smirked. "keeps on telling me to ask you if you have a boyfriend already?"

"Yes, yes WAIT WHAT?" Natsu still nodding then stopped, and pushed Gray's hand away. "When did I say that?"

Everyone watched at him weirdly as he denied everything Gray had said.

"Sheesh no wonder he didn't want us to ask her anymore question." One of the students voiced out their opinion.

However, Lucy giggled and responded to the question. "It's okay I don't mind at all. I don't have one actually."

"What? No way!"

"Why?"

"Really?"

"But you are very beautiful!" Most of student said those words, making her blushed.

_Of course she is and she's very cute too. _Natsu rolled his eyes and smiled when his eyes landed on her, making everyone raised their eyebrow looking at him.

_I didn't say it out loud, did I? _

Natsu watched Gray and he was looking to the other side, covering his face in embarrassment but give a thumb up to him. "I'm so proud you flame-brain."

Erza then knocked the teacher's desk, bringing everyone's attention to her and she went back to her seat.

"You fools can introduce yourself tomorrow to her. Okay Lucy, you can sit anywhere you want." Erza announced as Lucy moved and Natsu followed her gaze as she started to approach towards his area.

She was sitting next to him. "Thank you for the compliments." Her words make his cheeks turned red.

_Shit, I did say it out loud! Fcuk!_

Suddenly classroom door was opened wide. "Sorry class! I'm late aren't I?"

A white long haired female came scanned her eyes throughout the class and notice Lucy. "OH! You must be the new one. Okay let me introduce myself. I'm Mira sensei and I teach everything that I want you guys to learn. But just call me Mira okay?"

She looked at her watch and sighed as she only had few minutes before class ended. "Okay, I know it's your second day in school but I have something for you all…"

"No don't say it. Don't say those curse words again." The black spiky haired man spoke out and groaned.

"Yes, you guys will get homework. Isn't this exciting?" Mira's eyes lit up while most of the student felt gloomy.

"Even without Natsu's making trouble, we still get this kind of stuff." Gray voiced out making everyone nodded in agreement.

"Shut up iced princess!"

"Come on you guys! It's simple just _**write something about love**._"

"Love?!" All of them shouted.

"Yes, you can feel it but you can't see it. Isn't it wonderful~?" She sang at the end of her sentence and twirled around the class. Natsu rose an eyebrow.

"'you can feel it but you can't see it' isn't that ghost? What's so wonderful about that?" Natsu claimed, everyone laughed at his words except Lucy and some of students including Mira.

Mira went to his table, placing one of her hand on her waist and leaned towards him slowly. Everyone eyes fixated at them along with Lucy's.

"What are you doing Mira?" Natsu moved his chair a bit every time Mira leaned forward, watching the movement of his eyeball.

"Oh Natsu, you haven't been struck by Cupid's arrow yet?" She, whispered, smiled sadly and Natsu looked confuse. "Is it because of Lisanna?"

He widened his eyes when that one particular word came out out of Mira's mouth. "What the hell you're talking about?"

Mira went back to the front, leaving everyone wondered what Mira whispered to him.

"Listen everyone. You can submit one next week." She smiled mischievously. "Those of you who write very beautifully will be given one week vacation with me."

The school bell rang indicates class was about to get dismissed. "Okay, don't forget to write anything as long as it about love. You can go now."

Mira went out and the students started to pack their stuffs and went out of the classroom.

Gray packed his bag, bringing it over his shoulder and went to Natsu's table.

"You okay flame-brain? You look tense." He was worried about Natsu and directly asked him. He heard what Mira said just now, but not daring enough to ask about it.

"That Mira needs to stop joking around in the class." Still feeling irritated, he decided to ignore what Gray said to him.

Gray glanced at Lucy, she was looking at them but turned away once he noticed her.

"This is your chance flame-brain. Make her fall head over heels for you—" He was poking Natsu's shoulder and pushing it.

"What the hell? Stop pushing me asshole." Natsu hissed and pushing away Gray from him.

"For your information, she keeps on glancing at you just now." Gray informed him and walked away from him.

"What?" Natsu frowned and looked at her, but she was not looking at him unfortunately and then to Gray. "What did you say? You must be blind."

"Not gonna repeat. See you at home sucker!" Gray said his goodbye to him as Natsu sighed.

All the students had walked out except both of Natsu and Lucy. Both of them still on their seat. Natsu looked at her and she looked away from him.

_Damn Gray was right for once. Now, I will just try to say something and not make everything awkward here._

_Should I go talk to her? Weirdo is not here yet, so might as well just kill off some time._

Natsu got off from his seat and went beside her table. "Hey, you're not going home?" Natsu asked her awkwardly.

"Not yet, I'm waiting for someone." She smiled at him and then looked down at her skirt.

"Oh. Same goes for me." A moment in the class started to fill with silence.

_Shit! What should I say now? What was her name again?_

"So, Luigi.." Natsu cleared his throat as he pulled a chair and sat down across from her.

"Lucy. My name is Lucy." She looked him in the eyes, smiling bashfully.

"Really? I'm pretty sure it was Luigi just now." He laughed a little and scratched his cheek in embarrassment. "So.."

"So?" She said, tilting her head.

"So you really don't have a boyfriend?"

_Nice one Natsu, out of all the topics you could have chose, why do you have to choose this one?!_

"I mean earlier, Gray asked you _'that'_ question and it wasn't from me." Natsu's cheek turned a slight red. "I wouldn't ask that kind of question."

"What would you ask me then?" She rested her elbows against the table, placing her chin on her palms, staring at him and feeling curious about his question.

Natsu looked at her beautiful brown eyes. Thinking what kind of question should he ask to this blonde girl. He remembered this girl feeling all shy and covering her face a moment ago and he wanted to see that expression again. He smirked when he got an idea what to ask.

"Shoot." She said.

"I would just ask you to be my girlfriend instead."

She blinked and smiled. "Then I would gladly accept it."

"Yes! WHAT?" He shouted as he didn't expect her to answer the opposite. "You know I'm just joking right?"

Lucy laughed and nodded. "You're so cute. You should see the look on your face."

"Haha! Very funny Lucy. You're very cheeky." Rolling his eyes away.

"So do you have girlfriend Natsu?" She stopped laughing.

"I have actually."

"You do? Really?" Lucy widened her eyes, blinked as she remembered Natsu told her he didn't have a girlfriend over the phone.

"Of course I have and she's pretty too." Natsu felt amused as he watched her think deeply and wondered why she did that.

"That pretty girl is in-front of me now."

"H-heyyy… You lied to me." She complained, stomping her feet under the table.

"But not the pretty part." Natsu kept on being in flirty mode just to see on her shy side.

"Stop that!" Lucy began to cover her face, she could feel her face heats up and for Natsu, he glad and enjoyed what he see.

"You know I can show you around or we can go to the club." Natsu paused, afraid that Lucy might get the wrong idea as she's new in the school. "Don't worry. It's not that kind of club. It's special club for student of Fairy Tail."

"I know about that one. Someone **_special_** told me about it over the phone." She gave him a loving smile and something about her smile, the way she stared at him make a warm feeling inside his chest.

He felt so familiar around her.

"Say Lui—" He stopped, didn't want to get her name wrong again. "I mean Lucy, were you looking at me just now? Before the class got dismissed?"

"Do you always assume people are looking at you?"

"Were you?" He smiled.

"Maybe~?" She confessed, blushed lightly, a small _smile_ on her face as well.

"Why were you looking at me? Because of my handsomeness?" Showing off his jaw lines at her, tracing every bit of it. Unable to control, she felt laughter sweep out of her.

"Yes, you are."

"Are you trying to tease me for what I did just now?"

"Noo, not really. In fact you're really handsome."

"I don't know what to think, you _ARE_ definitely teasing me." His heart stammered but he tried to keep cool.

"The reason I was looking at you because.."Lucy stood up and leaned across the table towards him. He gulped as her hand slowly approaching his collar as his cheeks turned pink.

"Your necktie is crooked." She looked at it and fixed it for him.

She brought her face closer to him. Natsu felt her hot breath near her ear. "There, you look presentable now." She moved away from him, back to her seat.

"T-thanks?" His face was twisted in confusion. "What was_ that_ about?"

_I nearly thought she would kisse—_

"Do you expect I would do something to you?"

_Yes, a kiss from you._

"What? N-no! Of course not!" He lied.

"So where is this friend of yours?" Lucy questioned him as soon he realized they have been talking long enough as he waited for the 'weirdo' to by his class.

"I don't really know where she is now. Maybe she's on her way to here."

"Is she pretty?"

"To be honest, this is my first time meeting her. But from the way she talked. I really like it. She's sweet. That's all I could say."

"Nothing else other than sweet?"

Natsu closed his eyes, trying to remember the conversation with the girl last night. "She loves Olaf? Oh wait not Olaf. What was it? AH! Plue. She said she loves that thing."

"Oh I see." Lucy sounded a bit disappointed but she also couldn't help it Natsu didn't know that girl was actually her.

'_Doesn't he know that I'm here already?' _She thought as averted her eyes to the surface of her table.

"You sound a little off? Don't worry. I'm not gonna ditch you over her." He waved at her, trying to get her attention.

"Hey, stop asking me. Tell me about your friend. You said you're waiting for someone too."

She sighed but continued for him. "He's an idiot! He doesn't even remember my voice. I already gave him thousands of hints. I told him what I love the most when we met today and now he's just didn't notice me at all and you know what he loves dragon!" She added in frustration.

"Wow! I love dragon too but woww.." Natsu shocked to see another side of her, grumpy but still cute. "You must hate this man."

"Yes, I hate him!" Puffing her cheeks, she stood up, picking her stuffs and passed by him. His eyes followed her back.

"You idiot." She muttered.

_Did I offend her or something?_

"It's getting late Natsu Dragneel, it's so nice to finally meet you." She said as her back still facing Natsu.

"Of course. Me to— Wait a minute, I didn't tell you my full name!" Natsu stood up. "How do you— No way! You are—"

"You idiot! Let's do this once again" She walked to the front of the class, spun around, facing to him this time, took a deep breath and tucked strains of her hair behind her ear.

"Hi, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. Thank you for being my first friend Mr Almighty Dragon. Remember me now?"

Little did Natsu knew, his heart skip a beat when she introduced herself to him.

"Weirdo? You are her?"

"You really love calling me that. How can you be so dense?" She still puffing her cheeks and took out something from her pocket. "Here's your phone, will talk to you soon." She put Natsu's phone on teacher's desk.

"Hey, what 'bout your phon—"

"You mean this?" She took out her phone from her bag.

Natsu checked his pocket and she was right, her phone was not there anymore.

"When did you—" He wasn't able to finish his words.

"When you're busy hugging me under the desk? It fell out." She sighed in annoyed.

"I got to go, gonna pick up my new school uniform." She waved at him before closing the door, leaving Natsu in shock.

_She is her? She is weirdo!_

_She's mad now. **REAL MAD.**_

* * *

**~X~X~X~ : HOME**

"I'm home." Natsu dragged his feet lazily to his room.

"Food in the kitchen. I'm going out. Don't do anything stupid." Gray walked passed him and nearly closed the door.

"I'm not hungry and I think I did something stupid just now." He shouted.

"You're not hungry? O something is definitely wrong." Gray closed the front door again and rushed to Natsu's room. "Did she reject you? Did she?"

"No. She's the one on the phone" Natsu muttered against his pillow.

"She's what?" Gray couldn't hear what Natsu just said to him.

"The girl. That Luigi girl"

"You mean Lucy the transfer student?"

"YES! The transfer student. She was the one on the phone. AHH! This is embarrassing and I keep on telling she must be pretty"

"What the heck are you saying? Did you got some kind of brain damage?"

"She was the girl on the phone last night and she was the one I bumped onto today."

"Wow! That's great news, you can have a girlfriend within a month then."

"Ugh! You're not helping at all." He buried himself again. "Why am I such an idiot?"

Gray felt pity, looking at his friend being in burden. He leaned his back against the door and crossed his arms.

"I'm not going anywhere now. Tell me what happened between you and her today."

Natsu told Gray from A to Z and told how she was mad at him for not noticing her from the very beginning.

"You are total idiot from your story. How didn't you even know it was her all along?" Gray lectured him, making him more demotivated. "No wonder she mad at you."

"I'm sorry.." He curled his legs onto his chest, balling himself around the bed. "I mean I have feelings it was her but I was too late to notice."

Gray pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, never once he sees Natsu behaved such way. "Why don't you bring her to the club later?"

"I don't have her number." Natsu closed his eyes, a memory flashed through his mind as he climbed out from the bed. "WAIT I DO HAVE!"

He scrolled and scanned through the log and smiled went he found her number.

_She didn't delete it._

"Should I text her? Should I call her? Man I don't know. Maybe it's a bad idea to do this. She's mad me." Threw his phone away until Gray caught it and then smirked.

"Done flame-brain. Here you go. Thank me later" He went out from Natsu's room as Natsu check through what Gray did to his phone.

_Natsu : Hi Lucy. This is me, iced princess. Flame-brain is too damn shy/scare to text you. Sooo we're going to the club later and he wants you to come. Can you meet him in Magnolia Town, near the big fountain at 6 since I know you're not really familiar around this area yet._

_P.S. : Wear something nice I guess? And he said you look pretty just now **3**_

Natsu widened and paced to Gray. Pointed at the text he wrote from him. "What the fuck Gray?! What the fuck with this 'you look pretty'? What's this with love symbol?"

"Relax. Just wait for the sound." Gray said and within few seconds, his phone started to ring. Natsu looked at it and saw _'1 New Message'_. He gulped before opening the text.

_Lucy : Hi Gray or anyone who's reading this. Can we make it at 6.30? I haven't really unpacked all of my stuff. See you later._

"LOOK! She didn't even reply this part! She doesn't even say my name. I want to die in a hole now!" Natsu pointed at the screen making Gray hit his head and took away the phone.

"Idiot read at the bottom." Gray shoved the phone to Natsu's face.

_Lucy : P.S. : Natsu you're an idiot but thank you. You're really sweet. :D_

Gray watched and grinned as Natsu frozen on the spot. "See. Looks like I got yourself a date. Don't ruin it flame-brain. I'm going out now."

_Now Natsu's mind keeps on whirring because of her._


	5. Chapter 5 - The Bet

**Hello minna-san. Yes this chapter is what you guys have been waiting for! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Fairy Tail's characters. I only own the story.**

**Please kindly leave some reviews.**

* * *

**~X~X~X~ : Magnolia Town, 6.31 PM**

Natsu was waiting nervously near the tree, not far away from the fountain. He wore a plain black long sleeves shirt, brown ripped jeans, grey shoes and his white scaly scarf covering his neck. He was about to take a stroll while waiting for her until he heard his phone rang. He took it out from his pocket. It was Lucy's ID. He saved her name as Weirdo Luce.

Without any hesitation, he quickly picked up and smiled when he heard her voice calling his name. "Natsu. Ummm.. I think.. I'm a bit lost. Can you help me?"

"Sure. Where are you now?"

"I'm near the big fountain."

"I'm here but I don't see you here. Where are you?" He lied, he did see her. She looks _gorgeous_. She carried a sling bag over her shoulder. She wore pale pink cami, dark blue denim short and white wedges. Her hair was done into a wavy twin-tails making her look cute.

"What should I do? I don't really know where I am.. Maybe I should go to another area with a fountain but this is the biggest one..." She said as she bites her fingernails, flustered and not confident since the area was a bit crowded since it was Saturday.

"You look weird in that outfit... Weirdo." Natsu rested his back at the tree and chuckled, still watching every movement she did after he told her about her appearances.

"Thank you for the compliment." She said and spun around more than twice, searching for something like a lost child. Walking around but still around the fountain area. "You're here, aren't you? Where are you now?"

"Nah, I don't see any girl with twin-tails around." He tried to mess around with her but couldn't when she said she wants to leave him and that place immediately.

_Geez, can't even mess with this grumpy girl._

"Turn around." Natsu told, she listened and turned around for him. He waved at her as soon she saw him and pouted. She was about to go to him.

"Wait there." He said to her as it only took 10 steps for him to approach her, not wanting her struggling to squeeze around the people just to get to him. Her gazed went from him to the ground, he saw her started to cover one of her cheek.

10

"Are you blushing?"

9

"No."

8

"Are you still mad at me?"

7

"Depends"

6

"Am I forgiven?"

5

"No."

4

"Why are you looking away?" Natsu asked in amuse as he watched her behaviour.

3

"Is it wrong if I look away?"

2

"No. But I want you to look at me."

1

They were now in-front of each other, looking at each other in the eyes.

"Are you gonna look at me or hang up? 'Cause I can do this all day long." He grinned from ear to ear, red shades can be seen from her cheeks. Both of them hang up their phone and gazed at each other.

"I'm not looking at you. I'm just still mad at you." She put back her phone inside her sling bag and crossing her arms as she averted his eyes away him.

"Hi weirdo." He tried to get her attention, moving around so she could face him. He moved to her left but she swayed to another way and if he went to her right, she then spun away from him.

He stopped moving, her back now facing him. "Aren't you gonna say anything to me Luce?" He expected response from her.

"Hi idiot!" Natsu caught her smiling before walking away from him, hands behind her back.

She stopped and turned to face him. "How do I look? Don't say I look weird again!" She threatened him with her index finger before spun around, looking childish in front of him.

"You look… what was that word again?" Natsu closed his eyes, fingers rubbing his chin, trying to remember the specific word for her. _**"Presentable?"**_ She pouted her lips and he laughed softly. He couldn't help but mimic her word she used on him in the class.

_You look beautiful._

He kept that in mind only. Soon later he gestured his hands to him asking her to follow, showing all the places in Magnolia Town before going to the club.

Touring her around the town had showed him that she was completely clueless, impress, enthusiastic about the place and most of it she didn't know all the shop she saw or another word she didn't know that kind of place do exist.

_Who is this girl?_

_Where is she from exactly?_

_How come she did not know anything about this kind of thing?_

_And why is she alone here?_

Those thoughts wondered around in his brain. Every time he asked her about her life. She would go, 'I'm not from here', 'I lived under the rock remember?' while smiling, or even some nonsense stuffs, 'I'm someone who has been cursed to not knowing anything."

_She must live in a village before coming here. Or she tries to mess up with me._

"Look at that!" Lucy gasped cheerfully and grabbed one of his hands, running into one of colorful shop. His heart nearly stopped at her sudden action.

"What's that? I've never tried that before. It looks so delicious." She let go of his hand and pointed at one of the deserts displayed inside the shop. He puzzled at her action rubbing his forehead, looking at her in disbelief. _She must be joking right? _

"Now, I'm 100% sure that you lived under the rock."

"I don't this kind of thing in my home town." She replied softly, glancing over him and sighed. "Come on. Let's just go to the club." Natsu panicked a bit, of course he wouldn't want to hurt this girl's feeling again for two days in a row.

"No. You're not going anywhere." He pulled her towards him and looked at the cashier. "Excuse me. Can I have one of those?" He asked and took out his wallet and paid to the cashier, eyeing at Lucy so she won't walk away from him again. The cashier served the cup of ice-cream to Lucy and small wooden spoon to her.

"I can buy it myself." She puffed her cheeks, rolling away her eyes from Natsu and pulling her wallet out of her sling and about to unzip her wallet but he shoved it back inside her sling.

"Hey! What are you—"

"Yogurt." He cut off her words, pushing the food near to her before she could complain.

"W-what?"

"It's a strawberry yogurt ice-cream. But they have other flavour if you want to try." He told her and ordered her to eat before it got melted.

She slowly scooped a little bit of the yogurt ice-cream into her mouth. Her eyes grew larger upon the sweet taste and icy cold cream melted in her mouth as they both when outside the store.

"This is my favorite now." She said happily making him smiled as well. He felt grateful at least he knew something about her even though if it's just about food.

"Yup, if you take your eyes from it, something will happen to it." He took a step toward her.

"Something will happen?" She tilted her head, looking puzzled. Natsu leaned in to her, pulling her spoon from her mouth and swirled and scooped a spoonful of it. Shoving directly into his mouth before giving her the spoon back.

She gasped, looking pale as she looked at the cup, three quarters of ice-cream had gone. The girl momentarily speechless, a look stunned surprise on her face. Natsu gulped nervously as he heard something. He looked at her hand before running away, she just broke the spoon into half.

* * *

**~X~X~X~ : Near the Fairy Tail Club**

"Ow. Ow. Stop!" Natsu begged for his life who felt tired after running away from Lucy who kept hitting him like a punching back. But she didn't stop and kept hitting him more. "Serve you right for eating my food!"

She was about to hit him again but he caught both of her arms firmly this time, bringing her closer to him. "I paid for it."

"You gave it to me." She scoffed and leaned closer.

"You're a very good puncher." He did the same as her. Both of them gazed at each other, their noses nearly touching. Realizing how close they were, this time her cheeks began to turned red.

"Y-yeah because you're messing with the wrong girl." She stirred a little bit and hit his chest softly. "Come on Natsu! Let me go." She whined while pouting again.

Letting her go and he was smiling like crazy. It would be a lie if he said his heart did not jump out of his chest. Because it _did_. Frantically more than once.

Both of them walked side by side without saying anything until Natsu broke the silence between them. "Now, we've arrive." Both of them went together into the club and Lucy was impressed with the place. It was not like one of the club places she read from the book.

The place was huge and crowded with people, maybe enough for 100 people and the building was mainly made of brick and wood, possessing a parquet floor and a mezzanine held up by wooden pillar. Rows of long wooden benches and tables arranged and stretched across with a bar near it.

Natsu watched her quietly at her stunned expression as her eyes and herself wandered around at everything else in amaze.

"Whoa damn, who's this girl?" A male voiced out behind Lucy, startled her. Forgetting for a moment she and Natsu were not the only one in the club around. Lucy looked at man and he was with someone.

"Oh Jet, Droy glad to see you." Natsu said blankly.

"You brought some hot chick here Natsu." The other man said, making Lucy uncomfortable and ran behind Natsu's back, tugging his shirt. He looked her over his shoulder. She seemed still anxious around some people. He glanced at the two men.

"Stop scaring her."

"So protective. Your girlfriend?"

Natsu didn't want both of the men continued and turned to face Lucy. "Just ignore them and come here." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, making her blush and walked away from Jet and Droy. Lucy glanced at Natsu. "They are not that bad once you know them. Lucy nodded slowly as he led the way to a group of people.

"You have already met them actually." He held both of her shoulders and pushed her slowly to his friends.

"Bunny girl."

"Gajeel stop saying that. Hi Lu-chan." A girl with orange bandana hit him on his head and smiled at Lucy. Natsu laughed lightly as Gajeel rubbed his head and complained at Levy.

"That idiot is Gajeel. This is Levy." Lucy laughed as well and waved at both of them. Natsu looked around and told her Erza was not around for him to introduce her.

"It's okay. This is enough for me already." She smiled again at him.

_At least she seemed okay now._

He saw Gray sitting behind both Levy and Gajeel. But before Natsu could introduce Gray to her. He saw Lucy's eyes lit up and went forward without him.

"And you're Gray." Lucy finally spoke, smiling and pointed at the black-haired man. His smile slowly faded but tried not to make obvious reaction.

"Correct." He said, a smile spread across his face as he moved from the barstool and standing in-front of her. Her face became instantly flushed as he held her both of her hands, brought them near to his face and softly kissed it. Leaving Levy and Natsu in surprised but not Gajeel because he didn't care at all.

_What the hell?_

Lucy gasped at first but seemed didn't mind it which made Natsu felt a little annoyed watching what Gray did to her. He still holding her hand but this time he smoothly spun her around, making her giggled.

"I can't watch this." Levy covered her eyes. "I'm so jealous." She added making Gajeel looked away, a little red tint shaded his cheeks. However, Natsu, Gray and even Lucy didn't hear any of their conversation.

"I never expected you're that _'angel'_ flame-brain talked about." He playfully winked at her, and catches a glimpse at Natsu's expression. He smirked as he enjoyed Natsu obvious irritation.

"An a-angel?" She stuttered in embarrassment and looked puzzled.

Natsu glided between them and pulling Lucy away. "Never mind what he said. Let's go." He dragged her away and went to basement inside the Fairy Tail Club. He saw Lucy waved at Gray and the others but he knew that gesture was only for Gray.

"They are nice especially Gray." Her words gave him a mixture of annoyed and anxious. "Where are we go— kyaaa—!" Her eyes were covered by his palms. "Natsu!" Lucy protested as she struggled to remove his hands.

"Just close your eyes. I want to show you something." She gave up as her attempt to break free was in vain and finally listened to what he said. He slowly led her the way carefully for her not to trip down. "Here." He said as he took his hands away. Lucy slowly opened her eyes.

The first thing she saw was a huge wooden door with strange design on it. She quirked her eyebrow and glanced to him. "You want to show me this?" She pointed at the door. Natsu laughed at her for being so oblivious.

"Not that one." He opened the door for her. "This one weirdo."

She followed him and shocked to see the library inside the club. She stared at the place in astonishment. The place was huge, the wall had a unique design with shaped like a hexagon. Numerous bookshelves at each side arranged in various patterns.

She traced her fingers across the perfectly arrange of books in vertical order and took one it out, opening it and smell it. She hugged it tightly to her chest. A smile curved on her face. Natsu knew she loves this.

Scratching the back of his head, averted his face for a moment and he awkwardly explained again to her. "It's an old library for the club. Sorry if it's a little dusty here. Only Levy went here to read."

Putting the book back at its place, Lucy responded. "Oh Natsu, this is so magical!" She grabbed his hand and started to explain each of the books as they walked around. "This one is so rare! I can't believe you guys have it here. This is about—"

Lucy explained to him about the book she held to him but he stared at her straight in the eye. His heart skipped a beat or two as he tried to retrace her words to him but drowned by her beauty. _God, why she looked so beautiful._ Something about her making him felt strange inside his chest but he didn't know what it is.

Lucy, who realized that Natsu didn't give any response, forgot that he was not a book-loving person like her. Embarrassed, she stepped back and apologized to him. "Sorry. I got carried again."

"It's fine." He said and tried to reach her head to pat it but retreat away immediately. Not wanting to ruin her lovely hair.

"Can I?" She asked permission to stay for a little, using her puppy eyes which made his heart melt.

_How can I say 'no' to her?_

"Sure go ahead. I'm outside if you want to find me." He didn't want to interrupt her reading and walked to the door. "Natsu." He turned back to her when she called him name again.

"Thank you again."

* * *

Sitting down in the club, smile crept on his face as he thinks of Lucy. His elbow on the table while his palm supported his face. He grinned thinking about what she said to him, _'Thank you again'._ Those words really made him happy, his heart started to feel something strange again. The strange feeling he had a moment ago but ignored it again when someone disturbed his peace.

"Who's the unlucky girl?" Jet said as he wrapped his arm around Natsu, jabbing his side.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Natsu scoffed as he saw Jet smirked.

"Hey everybody. Our Natsu here got a girlfriend. Come. Come." All the male including Gray gathered around Natsu while the female not really interested to hear about it except Levy who got dragged around by Gajeel.

**"HOW?"**

**"WHO IS SHE?"**

**"NATSU GOT WHAT?"**

The boys shouted at him, throwing different questions at him. He closed his ears until his nerve got the best of him as he stood up, slamming his fists on the table.

"Dammit people. Her name is Lucy Heartfilia. She's just the new transfer student. She's not mine. Why does everybody keep saying that? Just a friend. I'm just showing her around." He hissed at them but they didn't stop there and made him angrier.

"I see you got rejected by her in our library. That's understandable." Jet patted Natsu's shoulder out of pity.

"Of course he got rejected. Don't you see her? Natsu is out of her league."

"Yeah, why would someone like her wants to be with Natsu?"

The last question made him clenched his fist in _anger. He was about to fight all of them but_ luckily Gray was holding him back, telling him it was not worth at all. However Natsu couldn't control the words that came from his mouth.

"Fine. You guys wants me with her?" He scoffed back, trying to make a comeback against them, harshly pushing Gray away from him. "Scratch that. I have a better idea than that."

**"I bet myself I can make Lucy Hearfilia fall in love with me."**

Everyone clapped and cheered when he said it. Levy and Gray's face were now in horror. "We give you 3 months with that bunny girl." Gajeel said, not helping and care about the situation. Levy told him to stop adding fuel to the fire.

"You guys are full of shit! Fine, I will do it! In exchange you guys will be my servant for a rest of your life!" He retorted, rolling his eyes away and telling him to leave him alone.

"One more thing." Jet said, getting Natsu's attention. "Once she falls within those 3 months, you must confess to her that it just a bet." Natsu nodded, not caring about the situation anymore. Jet then told everyone that heard about the bet to keep as a secret from Lucy.

Now it was only left with him, Gray and Levy while Gajeel went away because Levy didn't want to talk to him for creating another commotion."I'm all fired up!" Natsu said looking at both of them, but deep inside he was not even ready but he pushed that feeling away.

"You're really crazy, stupid for betting her into this." Gray shook his head. "Did you hit your head just now?"

"Hey, she won't know if no one tells her about this. Beside what's wrong if she falls for me?" Keeping his pride up and laughed.

"I have _bad_ feeling about this." Levy said back and supporting what Gray said. "You should never play with girl's feelings." Gray added which made Natsu annoyed.

"I genuinely didn't give a damn about her feelings." Natsu told them heartlessly before they could protest more, he went out of the club. Breathing the fresh air around him and moving around aimlessly. He clutched his head, rubbing his forehead wearily.

_What the f*ck did I get myself into?_

* * *

**~X~X~X~ : Few minutes later~**

"Hey everyone." Lucy cheerfully greeted Levy and Gray who was standing around after Natsu left them. Their body became stiff once they saw her. "Why you all look so tense? I heard loud noise just now. What was it?" Lucy asked both of them yet they only looked at each other.

"Nothing, it's just.." Gray said but stopped, looking at her expression. He didn't know whether he should tell her or not, but they all already made promise about the bet. "Natsu did something stupid again."

"Where is he?" Lucy questioned him. Gray told her where Natsu was and told her to comfort him. She nodded and running outside. She looked Natsu walked away from the club.

"Natsu." Lucy called him, trying to get his attention but he ignored her. He increased his pace walking down the street as Lucy kept on calling his name.

"Natsu!"

"NATSU DRAGNEEL STOP NOW!" She caught up with him and walked in front of him, spreading her arms, stopping him from going forward. Concern and worry can be seen from her eyes.

"What? What do you want now?" He sounded irritated, fixing his eyes at her. He didn't know it was her as he caught in his deep thought. "Sorry, I didn't know it was you." He apologized after that.

"You okay?" She cocked her head to the side.

"I'm..." He looked at her and he suddenly felt awful before continuing. "…fine..." Natsu was mad at himself. He knows he shouldn't play with girl's heart especially her even without Gray telling him, he knows that already.

Looking at her now, he felt a little regret but he couldn't turn down the challenge he did for himself. Plus he doesn't even know this blonde fully. What could _hurt _her? It's just a game.

The cold touch from her hand on his cheek brought his away from the thoughts. Smiling a little at him as she brushed her fingers over his skin and his _angry_ eyes slowly turns into his normal eyes against her touch.

"The loser will grant one wish for the winner." She slowly moved her fingers from him and moved step by step further away from him.

"What are you talking about weirdo?" He looked stunned for few seconds, didn't catch what she meant.

"Race you to my apartment." She said as she started to take off ahead from him and stopped when she realized Natsu stayed still on his spot. She shot him a look and puffed her cheeks. "Come on you slow poke!" She added and began to sprint forward.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Natsu ran, following her from behind then stopped. "Wait! I don't even know where your apartment is!"

"That's the whole point!" Looking behind her shoulder, sticking her tongue out like a child and ran away from him.

_Did she really know the way to her home? _He thought, afraid she might lost somewhere.

* * *

**~X~X~X~ : Arrived outside Lucy's apartment.**

"F-finally, I win this damn race." His chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath away. He had run a great distance because of this girl. He looked around the neighborhood and it has nice scenery. No wonder she knew her way back, it was really near to Magnolia Town's big fountain.

He watched as the girl beside him stopped panted and started to complain.

"Not fair! You pulled me away."

"Not fair? You're the one who started it. I don't even know you lived here."

"How did you know then?" She questioned him, lifting her eyebrow.

"My nose is sensitive as dragon's. It smells like strawberry and vanilla I guess." He touched the tip of his nose and grinned at her.

"Yeah right, Mr Almighty Dragon. Well I lose. What kind of wish do you want?" She sarcastically replied and asking his wish.

"Hmmm let me think…" He glanced around and finally eyeing her from head to toes, checking her out. Her hair was a mess from running before. She noticed what he did and tried to cover herself.

"You perv! Don't think of anything weird."

"Hey. If anything is weird, it's you weirdo. Man what do I wish for?" He struggled to think of something all over the place and ended his eyes to Lucy again who's now crossing her arms.

_I don't really know what I want._

"Say, what do you want if you won this race instead of me?" He asked. She didn't expect Natsu to ask about her wish.

"Simple, I want to go to this one place but—" She stopped as Natsu cut her off. "You've never been to one?"

"Yeah, I know. I know. Stop making fun of me. I lived under the rock remember? Now what's your wish?"

He smiled as he knew what he wanted to wish now. "Okay I got it." He cleared his throat as Lucy was anticipating his wish. Averting his face from her.

"You know there's this one girl says she's never been this one of places." He managed to control his voice out of embarrassment. "Do you think she can grant my wish if she take me to that place tomorrow?"

"You don't mean—" She pointed at herself and Natsu nodded. Lucy gasped and jumped cutely. The next thing she did make him froze for a second. She hugged him tightly and started to giggle.

"Luce. Stop. You suffocated me." _She didn't actually. _She just made his heart beating fast again.

"Sorry! I'm just excited." She said but still had not let go off him. She lifted her face, stared defiantly and asked him. "Feeling better now?"

Natsu surprised by her question. He didn't give her immediate answer. He really forgot about what happened in the club, about the bet because of her. He was angry before but she made him felt nonchalant. "Sorry, I was mad just now."

"You want to tell me what happened just now?"

_No. I can't tell her. Not yet. Maybe soon._

"Nah, it's not that important. What's important now. I'm going to have fun tomorrow with you." He ruffled her messy hair making her pushed him away a little.

"You're an idiot Natsu."

She told him she lived on the first floor. They both went upstairs and reached to her front door. "Don't let them get in your head okay?" Natsu nodded as she said goodbye and closed her door. He walked down the stairs and already outside her apartment. Walking away and looking at every window, one of it got lit up.

_That's her. I need to tell her something._

"Hey Luce!" Natsu shouted and not long after that Lucy opened her window, fixed her eyes at him who was still around her apartment.

"Yes?" She shouted back. "Did you forget something Natsu?" She looked confuse.

"Yeah. I did forget to tell you something just now at Magnolia Town" He held his hands up near his mouth and shout loudly through it.

**"You look beautiful."**

He sheepishly said it and watched her face became red, flustered around and called him for being idiot again before closing her window.

Little did he knew, it was going be a_ hectic day_ for him tomorrow.


End file.
